One of a kind
by angelflutest
Summary: Yuki a young mutt that has just been saved by the Inuyasha group, what happened to her. And why does kouga act so weird around her? Sesshomaruxoc REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Part One

I whimpered as I dragged my sore feet down the road. The rope around my neck tightened as the cart kept moving. My tail slumped to the ground. I was nothing more than a slave. My current owner was taking me to the closest village after I tried to attack him when he tried to have his way with me, I haven't eatin anything since, nor have I been aloud to get more than a few minutes sleep.

I am nothing more than a mutt. My mother was a beautiful dog demon, and my father was a powerful wolf demon. Last I had seen my once brown hair looked almost black from grease and dirt, and itched all the time. My skin, once a delicate white, now covered in dirt and grime. Me eyes were green, once, now they have died down to a dark grey. My lips cracked, and would start bleeding whenever I open my mouth to wide. My claws, once deadly and beautiful, cut down to my fingers so I could not use them.  
>Looking at my outfit I whimpered again. The kimono left next to nothing to the imagination. It was way to short in the front, stopping several inches above my knees. It was low cut, to where if I moved my arms to much my breast would be exposed.<p>

Finally I saw a village come into view. As we were walking threw the village I kept my gaze in front of me as I heard men whistling at me and felt their stares all over my body.  
>Glaring at my owner, I thought about how I came into this disgusting human's possession; my original owner, who had kidnapped me, was a snake demon. He was good to me; he never made me do anything I wasn't comfortable with. But, a man with black hair and red eyes killed him, taking me away for several years; he would punish me for no reason at all. For some reason one day he forced a jewel shard into my arm, but when nothing happened and it remained pure, he gave me to the human that tried to attack me. Coward, that's what my current owner is, he had refused to feed me for five days before attempting to take advantage of me, but I managed to protect myself. Forcing him to hold me down and cut my claws off, that had been the worst torture I had ever been threw.<br>Coming to a stop my owner spun me around to face the growing crowd, after announcing that I was for sale, the men started bidding.  
>I heard the price rise higher and higher, feeling my heart ache I started crying and that made the men bid more.<br>I didn't understand humans, why would they do this to me?

All of a sudden I heard a fight break out and people began to panic. Looking up I saw a group of people walking threw the village, aiming directly towards my master, who refused to move.  
>As the group got closer I looked each person over in the small group.<p>

The first was a man dressed all in red with white silver hair, dog ears, and gold eyes. He was obviously a half demon. The girl next to him was dressed in strange clothes; her skirt was as short as mine was. She had black hair and carried a small fox demon on her shoulder. He was adorable, red hair, red tail. The woman next to them was dressed like a demon slayer, making me nervous, her black hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and he man next to her was dressed like a monk, and carried a gold staff. His black hair was pulled into a short small pony tail.

As they approached my master, he became nervous. Finally at a panic he yelled that they could have me as he shoved me to the ground, and ran off.  
><em>Coward<br>_I looked up as the half breed knelt infront of me and smiled at me. Reaching behind me he lifted me to my feet. By that time everyone had fled to hiding places.

"Thank you…for saving me…how can I repay you?"  
>"Hand over your jewel shard."<br>With a nod, I pulled at the ribbon around my wrist, revealing the pink shard.  
>Gently I handed it to the human girl wearing the strange outfit.<br>"You're handing it over? Just like that?"  
>"It never helped me before, why should I keep it?"<br>With a nod the human decided I should travel with them, not really giving me room to argue.

As we were walking I was introduced to everyone.  
>I explained that my name was Yuki.<br>After a few minutes we decided to make camp. As this small tornado headed right towards us. Everyone else didn't seem worried about it, but I kind of was. Until a demon jumped out of the tornado and walked over to Kagome. Towering over her the tan, black haired, wolf demon grabbed her hands.

"Kagome"

He trailed off as he started sniffing the air. His eyes landed on me, as mine immediately went to the ground.

"Kagome? Who's that?"  
>"Oh! That's Yuki. We just rescued her."<p>

Kagome smiled at him and introduced him to me, apparently his name was Kouga.  
>I couldn't help but smile at the wolf demon.<br>With a laugh Kagome and Sango started dragging me to the hot springs saying something about me really needing a bath.

Reaching the hot springs, I stripped down, and slid into the relaxing water.  
>Kagome started digging in her yellow bag as Sango joined me.<br>Pulling out a strange looking bottle, wading in next to us she pored some of the liquid into her hand and asked if she could was my hair. I just nodded as she and Sango started rubbing the liquid into my hair. It felt absolutely heavenly, until Kagome started speaking.

"What happened to you Yuki? You're a mess."  
>"I was kidnapped from my family and my betrothed when I was only a pup. And I was sold into slavery; my kidnapper wasn't that bad, but he was murdered, and I was taken by the man that murdered my kidnapper, when he inserted a shard of the jewel into my wrist he expected it to become tainted, but it remained pure, so he gave me to the man you saved me from, when he thought I as old enough he tried to have his way with me. But I attacked him and he had my claws cut off and took me to the village to be sold again."<p>

I hissed when Kagome hit a particularly sensitive spot on my shoulder.  
>Quickly she apologized.<p>

That's when Sango started asking questions.

"I've never seen a demon with both a tail and ears. So what are you Yuki?"  
>"I'm a mutt, my mother was a dog demon and my father was a wolf demon."<br>"Who was your betrothed? Maybe we have met him before?"  
>"He was a powerful dog demon."<br>"If he was so powerful then why didn't he protect you?"  
>"He was patrolling the lands when I was taken. I could feel his distress when he found out. But when we got to far away I couldn't feel him anymore. But I can sense him now. He's close by."<br>"We will look for him the morning, ok?"  
>"Thank you."<p>

We sat in silence as all of us finished up, breathing a sigh of contentment at the feeling of my clean skin and hair.  
>Getting out we headed back to camp when we heard Inuyasha yell; running back to camp we saw Inuyasha fighting a dog demon.<p>

Who was screaming at Inuyasha.

"Where is she?"  
>To which Inuyasha kept asking<br>"Who?"

After taking in the demons appearance it finally hit me.  
>My betrothed had finally found me…and he was fighting my new friends.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Running as fast as my sore legs would carry me I forced my self in between the two men, stopping them from going for another attack.

"Yuki! Get out of the way!"

Ignoring Inuyasha I stared at the dog demon that had been attacking him. My tail twitched out of excitement. I watched as the realization of who I was dawn on the demon. Lowering his glowing claws he stepped closer to me. Next thing I knew I felt him press his soft lips to mine in a chase kiss.  
>Blushing I stared up at him with a smile.<p>

"I missed you too Sesshomaru."

All he could do was yank me to him.  
>Looking behind him I noticed a young human girl riding the two headed dragon ah un. With the little green toad demon Jaken holding the reins looking at me in shock.<br>Pulling back from him I looked over at Kagome and Sango with a huge smile.  
>After the shock wore off they smiled back.<br>As Sesshomaru turned to leave I grabbed his hand.

"Please stay, I want to be around my saviors for a little while longer."  
>"Your saviors?"<br>"Yes."

Looking at me then to Inuyasha he nodded saying we would stay with them tonight.  
>Kissing his cheek I decided to find out who the human girl was walking over to ah un and Jaken.<br>As soon as I reached them Jaken bowed.

"Welcome back Lady Yuki. It's good to see you safe again."  
>"Thank you Jaken, who is this little girl with you?"<br>"That is Rin milady she has been traveling with us for awhile."

Turning to Rin who was starring up at me in wonder.

"Hello Rin, my name is Yuki."  
>"Are you Lord Sesshomaru's wife?"<br>"Not yet."

With a quick hug to the little girl I grabbed ah uns reins from Jaken and led them over to the group.  
>When I reached the group I noticed that they had a fire started and the demons had left to get food.<p>

"So Inuyasha's brother is your betrothed?"  
>"They're brothers?"<br>"Half brothers."  
>"Oh."<p>

Sitting down across from the girls next to the fire I grabbed a brush and started working it threw my hair.  
>When the men came back they had a wild boar over Koga's shoulder.<br>After everyone sat down and the boar was cooked everyone dug in.  
>Sesshomaru had to slow me down to keep me from choking.<p>

That's when I noticed Koga kept staring at me.

"Is there a reason you keep looking at me Koga?"  
>"What kind of demon are you?"<br>"I'm half wolf, half dog. Why?"  
>"You don't recognize me do you?"<br>"Should I?" 

That's when Sesshomaru started laughing. Turning a glare at him while everyone else seemed horrified.

"You have been away from who you are supposed to be for to long."  
>"What does that mean?"<br>"You have forgotten your family."

Staring at Koga I racked my brain, trying to remember him. Standing up I walked over to Koga and knelt next to him, I started sniffing him. Finally it dawned at me, and I launched my self at him in a hug.  
>He hugged me back and started laughing.<p>

"Glad you finally recognize me sister."  
>"I can't believe I forgot my own family."<br>"It's alright. You had other things on your mind."

Pulling back I walked back over and sat between Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Wait, you two are brother and sister."  
>"Half, same father, different mothers."<br>"Wow. So who's older?"  
>"Koga."<p>

After a couple more hours the humans settled in for the night. I could feel myself getting tired.  
>Leaning against Sesshomaru I passed out.<p>

The next morning I woke up to the feeling of something warm and fuzzy under my head. And the inability to move. Opening my eyes I was confronted by something white. Attempting to move I realized I was trapped. Lifting my head and looking behind me I saw some silver hair.  
>With a soft laugh, I moved my tail and heard a low groan behind me and felt the arm around my waist tighten, and I felt his hot breathe against my ear.<br>Reaching down I attempted to move his arm, but that earned me a growl. With a sigh I settled back down.  
>Hearing a laugh I glanced up to see my brother, giving him a pleading look, he helped me attempt to wiggle away from Sesshomaru. Who woke up when my tail whipped his face, sitting up he glared at Koga, who laughed as he helped me stand.<p>

"Sorry Sesshomaru, she looked like she couldn't move."

With a laugh I ignored the two demons and sat down in between Sango and Kagome as Miroku handed me some breakfast.

"Sleep well Yuki?"  
>"Shush you."<br>"What happened last night?"  
>"Last thing I remember was falling asleep on Sesshomaru's shoulder."<br>"That's not what it looked like hun."  
>"And what did it look like?"<p>

That made the two girls crack up, as Sesshomaru finally joined us.

After breakfast we decided to go our separate ways, Koga gave me a quick hug before he took off back to his lands. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo all gave me a hug before they left.  
>Sesshomaru put his hand on my lower back and guided me towards Jaken, Rin, and an un.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru were are we headed?"  
>"Home Jaken."<p>

I couldn't help but smile at the idea of finally going home.  
>A place I haven't been since I was a pup.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Sesshomaru carried me, while Jake and Rin rode on ah un.  
>After hours of flying, we finally landed in front of a huge castle.<p>

"Jaken put up an un and show Rin her room. Do not bother me for the rest of the day."  
>"Yes milord. Come on Rin."<p>

I looked up at him, with a questioning look. As he carried me threw the castle I couldn't help but realize how much I missed him.

"And why do you not want to be bothered for the rest of the day?"  
>"I have a beautiful female, who's ready to finally become my mate."<br>"Oh I am?"  
>"Don't think you can lie to me, I've smelt your arousal since this morning."<br>I looked down, embarrassed. I knew I was ready, both mentally and physically.  
>Finally after walking down several corridors we came across a couple of large double doors.<br>With a grin, Sesshomaru opened the doors, and set me down on the bed before walking back and shutting the doors. I watched him with pure curiosity, looking around the giant bed I was on I rolled onto my stomach to feel the silk sheets I was on. Noticing the blood red color I could help but smile, it just looked like Sesshomaru. Getting up on my hands and knees I crawled to the top of the bed to check out the white fluffy pillows. Pulling one to me I discovered I wasn't all that found of it, it wasn't as soft as I would have hoped. Tossing it behind me, I fell backwards on my back to see Sesshomaru looking down at me with the pillow in his hand.

"I didn't hit you with that did I?"  
>"I take it your not a fan of the pillows?"<br>"Not soft enough, it feels scratchy."  
>"I'll remember that."<p>

He tossed the pillow off to the side, and bent down to kiss me.  
>Pulling back, he crawled over me and laid next me, reaching over he grabbed one of my ears gently.<br>Closing my eyes I tilted my head to words the strange sensation.  
>With a smile he stroked my face to get me to look at him.<br>Glancing up at him, he kissed my forehead. Dragging his hand down my cheek, he traced my collar bone, stopping in between my breast he smiled at me.

"Are you ready to be mine Yuki?"  
>"Yes Sesshomaru."<br>With a smirk he kissed me on the lips, licking my bottom lip he was asking for entrance, allowing him in we started a tongue battle. Sesshomaru pulled back and started kissing my neck, until he came to my week spot. Earning a moan, stopping, he lightly bit my skin, whimpering I felt a warmth in my stomach. Slowly Sesshomaru started working his way down to my breast, pushing my kimono off my shoulders he sat back and watched as I pulled it off my arms, leaving me naked in front of him. With a growl he sat back on his heels, taking off his armor followed by his top, leaning down he captured one of my breast in his mouth.  
>Arching into him he dragged one of his hands down my abs and rested on my lower stomach growling deep in his throat, dragging his hand lower he cupped my sex making me groan and arch my back more.<br>With a smirk he switched breast as his thumb stared rubbing slow circles on my clit. Shaking with pleasure I watched as Sesshomaru trailed kisses and bites down to join his hand. Starring at me with a look of fascination, he inserted a finger into me causing me to close my eyes and groan. I glanced at him to see him smirking at me. As soon as I was about to say anything he inserted another finger and began to pump them in and out at a fast pace. Letting out another whimper, he inserted another finger and pressed his lips against my clit lightly licking it. Feeling a coil in me I bucked against Sesshomaru's hand.  
>After a couple more quick jabs I came on his hand. Leaning back I panted as Sesshomaru stood up and removed his pants, I stared at him, and I was worried when I saw the size of him.<br>Sesshomaru positioned himself at my entrance, with a quick kiss; he shoved himself into me making me cry out. Setting his mouth next to my ear he started whispering to me, saying the pain will end soon.  
>After a little bit, I moved my hips against his to let him know I was ready. Sesshomaru started moving in and out at a pain staking slow, with a growl I felt my instincts take over, yelling at him to go faster. He turned me over so I was on all fours and pounded into me, whimpering and moaning under him I could here him grunt every once and a while. All of a sudden I felt him grow in me and realized we were hooked. With a growl Sesshomaru bit into my neck, making me collapse into the bed.<br>I knew I was now marked as his and his alone. After what felt like hours Sesshomaru exploded his hot seed into me. As he pulled out of me, he laid next to me, pulling my weak body next to him. He rested his hand on my stomach. Allowing a high pitched yip out, he answered with a low growl, I fell asleep with him.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed and a blue with white snowflakes kimono with a purple obi laid out for me. Stretching as I sat up I touched my new mark, feeling a since of happiness, I pulled on the kimono and tied the obi, and went to find Sesshomaru.  
>An hour later however I was lost, I couldn't sniff him out because everything smelt like him.<br>Sitting down I felt my emotions get the better of me and I started crying. I was hungry and I wanted my mate. Hearing a faint growl somewhere in the castle I got a little scared. Finally I saw Jaken headed my way, looking relieved to find me.  
>"Milady, Lord Sesshomaru is looking for you. Why are you in this wing?"<br>"I got lost Jaken."  
>"I will show you the way back."<br>"Thank you."

I followed Jaken back the way I came; stopping in front of a door, Jaken pushed it open and motioned for me to go in. Attempting to dry my tears, I walked in to see A once beautiful room torn to shreds, with Sesshomaru starring out the window.

"Sesshomaru?"

Turning to me, he pulled me to him, and nuzzled my hair in between my ears, setting his hand on my stomach like he had last night. Hearing my stomach growl he laughed a little.

"Come, I'll show you to the kitchen."  
>"What happened to the room?"<br>"When I went back to our room you were gone, I thought Naraku might have taken you from me."  
>"I'm sorry I got lost looking for you."<br>"You have to be careful, your carrying my heir."  
>"I'm pregnant?"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

It's been three months since my mate told me I was pregnant.  
>With a smile I rubbed my stomach and continued my walk threw the gardens keeping an eye on Rin who was playing with Jaken, Sitting down on a log I felt a sharp pain shoot threw my body, letting out a small scream, causing Jaken to run over to me.<p>

"What's wrong Milady?"  
>"Jaken, get Sesshomaru, hurry!"<p>

Quickly he scurried off as I doubled over, with in a few minutes, Sesshomaru was by my side picking me up and caring me threw the castle. Setting me down on a bed he called for the healers to come to my aid.

"What's happening?"  
>"You're going into labor Yuki."<p>

Letting out a whimper, I watched as one of the healers made Sesshomaru leave.  
>After hours of labor I finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.<br>Calling in Sesshomaru he sat on the bed with me and stared at the little bundle in my arms.  
>She had her father's hair and my eyes.<br>With a smile he gave me a quick kiss, then kissed our new babies head.

"What are we gonna name her?"  
>"Jasmine?"<br>"If you want."

I smiled up at him.  
>In a few days I will be able to leave this bed and we can start raising our daughter together.<p>

The End

Alright guys that's it!  
>Thank you so much for hanging in there. <p>


End file.
